rudolphtherednosedreindeerfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormella
Queen Stormella is an evil ice witch and the main antagonist turned supporting protagonist of Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie and supporting character in its sequel book Rudolph Saves The Sprites. ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Stormella is first seen coming to Santa Claus's toy factory with Ridley and her wolves and demands justice for her ice garden being destroyed and that she knows that one of Santa's elves was responsible by revealing an elf's hat. After Doggle (whom the hat belongs to) and Boone are revealed to have been the elves to have caused the accident, Stormella demands Santa to hand them over or she will close off her bridge (which Santa uses to get across Grand Chasm). When Santa refuses to hand over his elves, Stormella declares that her bridge is closed and says that if anyone tries to cross it she will create a storm so big and powerful that it will "knock Santa's thermal socks off", before leaving to return to Ice Castle. Years later Zoey crosses the bridge whilst looking for Rudolph and is captured and imprisoned by Stormella. Later Rudolph along with Leonard cross the bridge to rescue Zoey and a siren goes off alerting Stormella who looks through her crystal ball to see who crossed her bridge, but can't see anything due to the light of Rudolph's nose. Stormella later catches Rudolph and Leonard trying to save Zoey and imprisons them too and sings I Hate Santa Claus before leaving to create her storm. When Stormella is asleep, Slyly enters her room and steals her key in order to free the others but later after the group escape, they are confronted by Stormella who threatens to freeze Zoey, but Rudolph stands between the two and his nose lights up in anger. The light temporary blinds Stormella and causes her to fall off the edge of a cliff. Stormella calls for help, to which Rudolph (with help from the others) pulls her back up by telling her to hold onto his antlers. Stormella then tells the group that they can leave, but Slyly tells her that she must grant Rudolph a wish as thanks for saving her, which Ridley confirms, saying that it's the law of The North Pole. Rudolph says that he wishes for Stormella to be nice and turns down the offer of having an ordinary nose. So Stormella becomes nice, but says that she cannot stop her storm, but later when Rudolph joins the rest of the Flyers he uses his nose to see through the storm and help Santa deliver his presents. Stormella is last seen on Christmas morning, where Ridley shows her an ice sculpture of herself given by Santa to make up for the statutes that were destroyed and later joins in with singing Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and plays piano at Santa's home. Songs sung by Stormella *"I Hate Santa Claus" *"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer" Trivia * The screenwriter wrote Stormella with Roseanne in mind, but she was reportedly unavailable due to her daytime talk show. Although the role ultimately went to Whoopi Goldberg, Stormella's appearance stands as an homage to Roseanne who was the true inspiration for the character. *An earlier draft of the script revealed the reason behind Stormella's hostility toward Santa and the Elves: she was Santa's jilted ex-girlfriend and responsible for Santa setting up headquarters at the North Pole in the first place. She even kept his picture hidden under her mattress. However, the producer nixed this idea claiming, "You just can't do that. This is a kid's show." *In the German-dubbed release, Nina Hagen (who some call the godmother of punk), sings the voice of Stormella. *It appears that Slyly and Leonard have heard of Stormella or encountered her previously before their encounter of her when helping Rudolph save Zoey as Slyly knew of her owning wolves and Leonard knew another enterance into Ice Castle. *In the book ''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: A Retelling of the New Animated Movie, Stormella's fate is different from that of the film. In the film, when Stormella falls down the cliff, Rudolph saves her whilst in the book, she falls down the cliff to an unknown fate. *Both of Stormella's voice actresses added their voices to The Lion King; Whoopi Goldberg (the speaking voice) was the voice of Shenzi, while Carmen Twillie (the singing voice) did the female, English vocals for the opening version of "Circle of Life." Gallery Imager sisw.jpg Imagerlsw.jpg|Stormella leaving Santa's workshop. Imagerdss.jpg|Stormella in her sleigh. Imagess.jpg|Stormella casting her storm. imagesrw.jpg|Stormella with Ridley, her wolves facing Rudolph. Imagezhrss.jpg|Stormella saved by Rudolph. Imagesn.jpg|Stormella becomes nice. Imagewws.jpg|Stormella with one of her wolves. imagesrzzp.jpg|Stormella with Ridley, Zoey and Zoey's parents Imagertrnrtmspp.jpg|Stormella playing piano. Stormella's Lair.png Imageras.jpg Hqdefault.jpg 4image.jpg Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: The Movie Characters Category:Reformed Category:Adults Category:Disrespectful Characters Category:Characters who make me sick to my stomach Category:Heroes